1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of deploying sunshades, covers, screens, partitions, blinds, and the like (collectively referred to herein as “covers”), and more particularly, to methods of deploying and retracting a cover having an active-material based actuator utilizing an external heat source.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A variety of covers have long been developed to serve as barriers to heat energy and/or to direct exposure to variously the IR, UV, and visible portions of the solar spectrum. Methods of deploying these covers have likewise been developed to facilitate deployment and increase effectiveness. However, various concerns relating to conventional covers remain in the art. In automotive settings, for example, inside cover designs are typically deployed manually, thereby requiring the presence of an occupant. Where an occupant is not present, the cover cannot be deployed. As a result, excessive temperature rise (and direct exposure of interior surfaces to solar radiation) in parked vehicles due to solar energy passing through glazing often occur rapidly, resulting at least in an unpleasant situation upon vehicle entry and more rapid degradation of UV sensitive interior materials. More recently, covers placed inside of vehicles have also exhibited automatic deployment, which reduces operation time and effort. These types of covers, however, add weight, volume, cost, and noise, and increase the likelihood of failure. Moreover, the electro-mechanical motors involved with conventional automatic deployment present concerns, including those related to up-keep, repair and replacement, the generation of noise during deployment and retraction, and the establishment of an additional battery load.
Similarly, outside sunshades that typically overlay an entire glazing region, such as the front windshield, have long been utilized to block the infiltration of radiant heat energy from the sun. Concerns remain here as well, however, as the manual deployment and stowing of these larger shades take even more time, are inconvenient, and when not in use require significant storage space.
Thus, for these reasons and more, covers have been largely ineffective and under-utilized. As such, there is a need in the art for an improved method of deploying and stowing covers.